Castele
If you want to learn spanglish please click here Summary The Castele, Casteleano, Castelean language is another name for the Spanglish language and is the main language in the Spanglish Empire. A mixture of Spanish and Latin and the English language. This language is and easy language if you know Spanish, the grammar is almost the same and it sometimes at time words are closely related. Castele sentence Larmina de vustro persóns/Learn from your people Castelean Origins Grammar d'Castele Castele's grammar is very easy but different than the English language. preposition words The words from when is used in front of a noun instead of de e Estatos Unitos, it will be d’estatos unitos When you use “e” (the) and when referring to nouns feminine and neutral you use “l’” example: l’clase (the class) In a masculine noun e is by itself. The word "é"means "he" Extra grammar When talking about someones objects, objectives the 's is placed behind the word, Example: John's Betido (john's Dress) Feminine, Neutral and Masculine words Words that end in vowels “o”, “u” are masculine words, words that end with the vowel “a” is feminine, words that end in vowels “e” “i” are neutral words. Examples: Masculine: rojo (red) Feminine: Cartam (card) Neutral: Cogre (run) Neutral Words There are neutral words that end in any vowels and are only usually verbs for example; Savar (save) is neutral. Silent and Unsilent Vowels Silent Vowels rule in Castele are not alot. When "g" is in front of "u" then "e"or "i" the "u" is silent. When "q" is involved the same rule apply, exaple: Porquén(por-ken) means Why, Quién(ki-en) mean Who, escoguer(es-ko-ger) Unsilent vowels are vowels that by Castele rule are suppose to be silent but are not, only one vowel is usualy silent and that is the "u", the "ü" is the vowels used when the letter is normaly silent, Example: vergüensa(ber-gu-en-sa) or Shame. The "u" at the end of a sentence if it is the second to last vowel then followed up by the last letter a vowel and that letter has an accent on it the "u" is silent, Example: Viduá(life) pronounced vi-da The "r" at the end of any word is nasal so it sounds like the French r, but it is rolled or trilled in any other situation. accents Accents are part of the Castelean grammar. The actús words are words that end in “n” or “s”, and are accented on the last vowel, words that do not represent more than one thing or person. Example; Tazón (mug), Inglés (English) Pasdo '''words are passed tense words, example; cogrió (ran), commió. These words have their accents on the last vowel, unless “a” is involved, when “a” is involved the accent goes on the second weak vowel the “i”. '''Numbri '''words are nouns that does not end in “n” or “s”, the words that end in the letter “r”, “l”, “z” have their accent on the second vowel, example; árroz (rice), Píez (feet), '''Esdrujuds '''words are words that accent themselves on the thirds to last vowel, on words that have more than 4 vowels or were the vowel is most stress. Alfabet/ Alfabitu Spanglish Phonetics,Foneticús del Casteleano Vowels The Castelean Language contains 5 vowels a,e,i,o,u and somtimes y Consonants Numbers Numbers in the Castelean language are similar to Latin and Spanish as in English. '''Examples: *''1''- English is One: Un(Normal) Uh-n: When a person or animal is involved. *''2''- English is Two: Dwos(Normal) Pronounced Dos. *''3''- English is three: Trez(Norma) Pronunced Trr-e-th. *''4''- English is Four: Quarrto(Normal) Pronounced Ku-Arr-t-tos. *''5''- English is Five: Zinco(Normal) Pronounced Th-in-ko. *''6''- English is Six. : Sezti(Normal) Pronounced Seth-tti-Moss. *''7''- English is Seven: Septs(Normal) Pronounced Sep-t. *''8''- English is Eight: Ectuavo(Normal) Pronounced ek-ta-bo. *''9''- English is Nine: Neveni(normal) pronounced Ni-ve-nae. *10- English is Ten: Dez(normal) pronounced Di-e-Th The tenths are pronounced like *''10''- "Diz o" then number and so on.. *''20''- "Vientty o" # *''30''- "Trenta o" # *''40''- "Quarrenti o" # *''50''- "Zinquot o" # *''60''- "Seztentimos o" # *''70''- "Septum o" # *''80''- "Evtavio o" # *''90''- "Noventta o" # *"100"- "Zien" and if a number behind "Ziensos o" And so on... Other in the hundreths place you must put the # then "Zienthos", exept for 500 it ispronounced Quinienxos. Common Colors 1) White- Blanc 2)Black- Neger 3)Red- Rojo 4)Blue- Azule 5)Yellow- Marriyo 6)Green- Grín 7)Purple or Violet- Violete 8)Orange- Anaganro 9)Brown- Marrón 10)Grey- Griz 11)Cream- Creamús Castele Dictionary Category:Languages Category:Spanish-based Category:English-based Category:Latin-based